


Turned Tables

by navaan



Series: Drabble Sequence: Charlotte Hale [2]
Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, F/F, POV Female Character, Revenge, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: Dolores remembers - but the tables are turned.
Relationships: Dolores Abernathy/Charlotte Hale
Series: Drabble Sequence: Charlotte Hale [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826980
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Turned Tables

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M J Holyoke (wholeyolk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholeyolk/gifts).



"Don't kill me, please" Charlotte begs.

Dolores' eyes are cold, her face is blank and her rifle points right at Charlotte's face.

"Do you want me to count how many times I begged? Do you know how many times it saved me? How many times it delivered me to a worse fate?"

Charlotte doesn't need to know the exact number to guess her odds.

"I remember you," Dolores whispers. She looks firece, unforgiving. And she will kill - fly or guest, it doesn't matter.

"You found it sexy when I fought back. Now I need you. Fiercely."

A shot rings out.


End file.
